Class ideas/Removed
Class ideas removed from Class ideas page due to lack of citations, references, or lore basis. Apothecary :''No citations. Too simplistic. Probably has lore basis, but wasn't in description. Apothecaries are Forsaken specialists in the field of chemistry and biological organisms, mainly using potions and scrolls to change and do harm to their enemies. This could be considered for an addition class because it could be used as the first primary debuffer/healer. Arch druid :No citations. Probably has lore basis, but wasn't in description. An arch druid is an immensely wise and powerful druid whose influence on nature surpasses that of lower druids. It could be the druid Hero class, powerful in all talents (feral, balance and restoration). It could have specialized pre-hero class, with specialized spells, like: *Druid of the Claw (feral specialized) *Druid of the Grove (restoration specialized) *Druid of the Wild (balance specialized) Avatar :No citations. Obviously just ripped off from Last Airbender. Avatars are spirits in human form. They command the elements of nature using earth, wind, fire, and water as their main defense and attack spells. Avatars' eyes pulse with blue energy and certain parts of the avatar's body are covered with pulsing tattoos that don't allow objects to be placed over them. Avatars will emerge as an all around hybrid, much like a shaman but with tanking abilities. Avatar players will be able to choose between 3 different type of talent trees. Fire will enhance dps, Wind/Earth tree will increase defense and gathering aggro abilities, and Water will enhance healing spells. Avatars' basic attacks concentrate on crowd control, being able to take on multiple enemies with ease. Like the Druids shapeshifting spells, the Avatar's 51 Talent Tree would manipulate Fire, Wind/Earth, and Water and turn into whatever elemental. When transfigured, the Avatar would gain a bonus with whatever element. At 41 talent points, they would be able to summon an elemental. Bandit :No citations. Too simplistic. Bandits are stalking rogues, masters in advantaged combat. This could be a Hero class for rogue, specialized in Combat spells and stunning and debuff spells. Possible Bonus: A stunning ranged/thrown weapon spell, a fear/surprising/incapacitating spell, some debuffs.... Barbarian :No citations. Too simplistic. This could be a new class for some of the more barbaric races (most of whom are within the Horde). Beastmaster :No citations. Probably has lore basis, but wasn't in description. Needs to be distinguished from Beast Mastery specialization. The possible Beastmaster class could be manifested from features in The Frozen Throne in the shape of Rexxar. Since Beastmasters are like Hunters, they might be a Hunter hero class, based in Beasts Mastery abilities. Possible Bonus: Multiple pets, more spells for pets (and a bigger pet bar), etc. They could also be a melee oriented version of Hunters. Berserker :No citations. Too simplistic. Most warriors currently in Warcraft wear extremely heavy armor, yet there are other fighters who wear far less (orcish Grunts for example). It could be a Fury based hero class for warriors, specially for Horde players. Crusader :No citations. Sounds more like parts of other classes (priest, rogue, and paladin). Lore: With the outbreak of the undeath in the 3rd War, many men and women took arms to protect themselves and their loved ones from the abominations and restless deads. However with the increasing of undead, organizations were formed, armies were trained with the sole purpose of fighting the undeads. The men and women who fought in these ranks were called the Crusaders. they fought with their respectives capacity against the Scourge. Now, with the Scourge defeated, an overwhelming quantity of crusaders choose to lend their skills and loyalty to their respective factions, thus empowering both the Alliance and The Horde. Most Crusaders are ex-members of the Argent dawn or Argent crusade, but tend to be extremely zealous. the Crusader can fulfill DPS and Tank role. This is an extremely versatile class, because they can use cloth, leather or mail as armor profiency at lower level, and cloth, Mail and Plate at higher level. Talent lines Inquistor The inquistor is a spellcasting damage talent line, and use Cloth as armor. they are specialized into individual Crowd control and damage, wish makes it a great PVP and PVE character. ability: Confuse. This ability has a different effect in PVP then in PVE. In PVE, It reset a mob's aggro and make it attack anything, friend or foe, depending on threat generated. In PVP: in would make a player hostile to anyone, his faction or not, and would make him unable to distinguish an Horde player from an Alliance one (make everyone he sees looks like an Orc or a Human, depending on faction, pretty much like Brewfest's Googles) Mastery: Increase effectiveness of Crowd Control effect by 10%. Every additional mastery increase this effect by 2%. Zealot The Zealot is a Melee-dps class which use the power of the Light to enhance his attack or cast spells. learn leather profency through selectioning this talent line and gain Mail at level 40 through a Talent. Use Dual-wield. this is a PVE-oriented DPS class with a high damage output. Ability: Punishment. Infuse the target with burning Light, dealing damage. Also, you attack deal 10% bonus damage as Holy damage for 6 Second on this target, and the all other Holy damage on this target is increased by 20%. Mastery: Your abilities have 20% chance to create an Holy replica of your main-hand weapon, dealing 50% weapon damage as Holy damage for 10 seconds. Each additional mastery increase the chance by 3%. This effect can stack. Templar The Templar is a Tank-oriented spec, Which only use 2-hand weapons (Axes, Swords, Maces, Polearm, etc.) It learn mail profency through selecting the Talent line, and plate at around level 40 throught a Talent. The tanking style of the Templar is about making huge amounts of aggro with somewhat low damage. He's also great at AoE tanking and Solo tanking, as well as damage migitation. Ability: Crescent Swipe. The Crusader strike with a mighty cleaving attack, dealing 100% weapon damage and stunning every attackers in a 180 degree area within 10 yard of him, and stunning them for 1 second. Deal 25% of weapon damage per 0.5 second for 1 second, and generate High threat. Mastery: After dodging or parrying an attack, you have 10% chance to take 90% less damage from any source for 3 second. each additional mastery increase the the chance by 1.5%. Fighter :No citations. Too DnD and differences from warrior seem arbitrary. Fighters are masters of melee dps, being agile and strong. They are specialized in combat spells, dealing damage to a single enemy or all nearby enemies with powerful spells. It could be a combat specialized Rogue hero class. They can wear mail armor. Possible spells: *Devastation - All frontal enemies within 10 yards receive high amounts of damage. *Area Strikes - Channeled: Increases your chance to parry and dodge by 50%. In addition, you hit a random enemy target in an 8-10 yd radius each second with high damage. Duration: 10 seconds. *Fire Blade - Instant Fire damage as well as a bit of DoT. *Frost Blade - A small amount of frost damage, but the enemy gets frozen in place. *Shadow Blade - Stuns the enemy for 2 seconds and applies a considerable debuff to the target. Gold Farmer :No citations. Too silly. Masters of economy, patient acquisition, and trickery, this class would be dominant in the Auction House. Don't roll one though, or your account will get hacked. Knight :No citations. Too simplistic. Probably has lore basis, but wasn't in description. The Knight is a class based on the Raiders and Knights of previous Warcraft games. Unlike the similarly aligned Paladin, a Knight would fight on a mount and specialize in polearms. It would probably be a melee tank, possibly with a few buffing skills. Mystic theurge :No citations (citing the DnD class doesn't count). Too DnD and differences from other classes seem arbitrary and vague. Blurring the line between divine and arcane, mystic theurges draw power from divine sources and musty tomes alike. While most spellcasters choose one path to magical power, mystic theurges walk two roads at once, simultaneously mastering spells common to clerics and wizards.http://www.wizards.com/default.asp?x=dnd/rs/20030408a The Mystic would be a class similar to the Mage, Shaman and Warlock classes; being a combination of a spell caster and healer with some melee and special abilities that allow chain spells, chain healing, and chain curses. It would also have mystic runes (with effects like damage and healing over time) with special effects. For example, if a Mystic dies they could trade a mystic rune for a resurrection (obviously restricted to higher levels). This class would most likely be for the night elf, blood elf, draenei and troll races. Alternatively, it could be a hero class for shamans. Note: Mystic Theurge (a.k.a. mystic) is a class specifically said not to be relevant to the Warcraft world. This may make it less likely to be used as a class idea by Blizzard. Primalist :No citations. Pretty vague, especially "primal power". ;Overview Primalists would be a DPS, possibly dps class. The resources system could be based on a rage bar filled up ONLY from attacks, and it would be out of 100 - 150, and imbedded inside the resource bar itself will be something like that deathknight runes. So e.g you would need 20(Lets call it Primal Energy) to "activate" a rune. Then the rune would act like a combo point, so the skill system may act like the rogue's in terms of combo points.(Will make more sense after you see the skill list.) It'd be unique, being this is a class that is like an enchancement shaman in terms of dps, with mystical strikes and prefering melee. But the skills would most likely be based on bleed effects and the main weapon of choice will be fists. In terms of gear they could be leather, but it'd be more unique if they wore cloth, and had talents that converted intellegence into attack power. The class would be orienetd on dots and hots, where the application of bleed affects heals the Primalist, who then can channel his health(as a hot, or maybe an actual channeling spell, like the emerald drake in Occulus) to heal people. Then the Primalist's healing would be inferior to the other classes, but the Primalist is good at AOE healing(With cooldown balancing to make it fair). Then they also have buffs that only last about 30 seconds - 1min(Like the old Paladin seals). Though the buffs maybe fairly powerful, they may come at high costs(Most likely a large amount of health and some kind of debuff for less healing). ;Resource Type | @ @ @ @ | (Max is 100, 20 PM a rune) The above is first trying to explain the Primalist's resouce bar. The bar would fill up exactly like rage, but based only on ordinary strikes, then as the resource goes past the first rune(the "@"), it would activate the rune making it avaliable. Signiture moves would use the runes, mainly, or even a mix of hp or Primal Energy. Whereas there will be a few "dump" moves that use only Primal Energy, those moves would serve as the bulk of the Primalists dps. ;Lore In lore, the primalist, is a person who has found their inner roots and bestialalty and indulged in it. But some individuals have just tapped and used a bit of their primal power, but as they use this new power they find that they start connecting ever so slightly with the spirit world. Drawing power from the spirit world and their own might, they are their own force of reckoning. Prospector :No citations. Not enough to justify a class. These individuals travel to every corner of the world. They could have advantages in finding precious metals, artifacts and maps of unknown areas. They must have good defense because you never know what you will run into out in the world without backup. Basic healing would also be a trait, since they usually travel solo or in small groups and must take care of themselves when far from civilization. Skirmisher :No citations. Pretty vague. A skirmisher could be a hybrid melee/ranged class that specializes in Thrown Weapons like the Trolls in Warcraft 2 & 3. Wearing chainmail, it could be similar to the Hunter, but with a greater focus on melee abilities. Abilities could include: *Double Throw *High aggro attacks/taunts to pull enemies off Hunters/Healers/Magic Users. Could be a second line damage sponge to relive tanks of minions during raids. Sorceror/Wizard/Battlemage/Warmage :No citations. Too simplistic. Too many class names and not enough to keep them together. A blend of the mage and warlock class (and could appear as a hero class for either), possibly featuring non-demonic 'familiars' or heavier armor (especially with the Battlemage). Spirit Champion :No citations. Too vague. A Spirit Champion is a mighty warrior who embraces the spirits to assist him in his battles. He strengthens his spiritual connection until he can feel the spirits flowing within his body and thoughts, strengthening his arms and quickening his mind. Whispered fragments impart insight into battle as ancestors speak of ways to overcome all foes. The spirit champion ceases to fight for his own reasons; he battles to honor the spirits and to further their wishes. Often these wishes coincide with his own, but occasionally the spirit champion embarks on a path for reasons that are unclear to him. He does so faithfully, trusting in the spirits to point him in the right direction. Steam Warrior :No citations. The statement about them being heroes in WC3 appears to be a lie. Steamwarriors (a.k.a. Steam Warriors) are mechanics who take their skills to the battlefield by building walking suits of phlogiston-powered armor. Though the armor of most Steam Warriors takes on a generally humanoid form, a suit's functions are as individualized as its pilot. The only activity most Steam Warriors enjoy more than using their armor in combat is tinkering with it between battles, improving old functions and adding new ones. Some were born to steam, gifted with the measures of mechanics and systems, and possessed with an unquenchable thirst for invention. Among those inventors are individuals who push their creations to the limits of technology, testing them in battle, and relying on them for their survival. These are the Steam Warriors. They were also heroes in Warcraft 3. Tinker :No citations. Too simplistic. Probably has lore basis, but wasn't in description. A possible technology-based class for gnomes, goblins, and other races.